disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucinda
Lucinda Magwin is a little girl witch from Disney Junior's 2013 television series Sofia the First. She is voiced by Merit Leighton. Biography Lucinda caused trouble in the kingdom a few months after Sofia became a Princess, and hexed every single kid in Enchancia. But thanks to her first friend Sofia, she became a good witch and made up for her hexing and now uses her magic the good of others. Personality When Sofia first met Lucinda, the little witch acted like a unrepentant trickster who enjoyed the suffering her hexes brought upon the townsfolk. However, after getting to know each other, Sofia found that Lucinda is actually a fun-loving and creative, albeit awkward girl. Physical appearance Lucinda is a young girl who seems to be around Princess Amber's age. She has bright green eyes, and long black hair, which she ties back in pigtails, aside from two beaded strands. She dresses like a typical witch: a dark fuchsia and lime green dress with an indigo corset, blue striped stockings, indigo shoes, light purple fingerless gloves, a purple cape with a small green fastener, and a purple witch's hat with indigo band around on its brim and decorated with three feathers of orange, green, and aqua. ''Sofia the First'' Lucinda comes from a family of witches (her parents, grandparents, even her great-grandparents were all witches), and since all they did was hex people, it was all she knew how to do. But truly, Lucinda was a little lonely, desiring friends and to be invited to events like parties, just to see what it was like. But since she didn't know how to be nice or make friends, she acted naughty and too proud to admit how she really felt. But thanks to Sofia, Lucinda learned to make up for her tricks and say sorry, which helped her earn forgiveness from the village children, even Jade, who had been a little harder to convince. And once she finally makes a friend in Jade, she shows her kindness by improving Jade's birthday party with decorations, musicians, presents, a birthday dinner, even a bigger cake and fireworks. Powers & Abilities Lucinda has show to be an uncommonly powerful witch for someone her age. Using her wand (which looks like a long twig), she is able to cast hexes to play tricks on others and she can undo her hexes as well. A lot of her hexes involve transforming something into something else entirely, or just altering some things in some way, such as: *Turning a cat into a chicken *Turning a flute into a newt *Turning shoes into frogs *Turning flowers into toadstools *Turning lanterns into beehives *Giving someone a dog's tail *Changing the color of someone's hair *Giving someone buckteeth *Frogs into human musicians Lucinda is able to undo her hexes, dispelling any spells she casts on someone. Interestingly, when she hexes something or someone, her magic is blue. When she undoes her hexes or something nice, her magic is pink. Lucinda is also a skilled Conjuror, able to magically make things appear out of thin air, such as wrapped presents, an entire dinner, fireworks, etc. Lucinda is also able to move things without touching them, an ability called telekinesis. And of course, she is able to fly on her broomstick. Gallery sofiathefirsts111720p.png sofiathefirsts1111080p.png Lucinda.jpg Lucinda01.png Lucinda02.jpg Lucinda03.jpg SofiaLucinda.jpg tumblr_inline_mnr4hvuRnB1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mnr4iaV5aE1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mnr4lxTlur1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mnr4npF0c21qz4rgp.png tumblr_mns7u7wNXo1s3k8lfo1_500.jpg|"Sorry. Oh I said it again. I'll undo that now" char_98185.jpg Lucinda223.jpg Lucinda2.jpg Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroines Category:Characters who fly Category:Daughters Category:Tricksters